El joven Sherlock Holmes
by Natasha Dalton
Summary: Series de Drabbles de la vida del niño/joven Sherlock Holmes al conocer al John, quien se convertira en un buen amigo suyo y en algo más.
1. Capítulo I: El unico amigo

**Sinopsis: **Series de Drabbles de la vida del niño/joven Sherlock Holmes al conocer al John, quien se convertira en un buen amigo suyo y en algo más.

**Titulo: **El joven Sherlock Holmes

**Disclaimer: **La serie "Sherlock" no me pertence, le pertenece a la BBC, y el personaje ficticio Sherlock Holmes le pertenece a Sir Arthur Ignatius Conan Doyle.

¡Pueden darme ideas para hacer drabbles! Puedo hacer drabbles de alguna otra pareja que quiera, pero el John/Sherlock no se cambia. No se cuantos capítulos vayan a ser, pero si me dan ideas puede que sean muchos más.

Este es mi primer Fanfic de Sherlock de la BBC,ojala les guste.

Oh, y antes de que se me olvide, no tengo beta reader asi que si encuentran algun error ortográfico sean tan amables de decirlo, por favor.

* * *

**Capítulo I: **El unico amigo

Los niños del Colegio siempre se burlaban de él por no tener amigos, pero él siempre se decia asi mismo que no necesitaba a un idiota con un coeficiente intelectual equiparables a los de un simio.

Él es feliz solo, él no necesita a nadie. Pero, aunque él siempre se repitera asi mismo una y otra vez, la verdad era que él en el fondo realmente quiere tener a alguien con quien jugar, tener un amigo. Tenia un hermano, pero no era lo mismo.

Un día, un niño nuevo llego al Colegio. Nada que a él le importara.

Otro idiota más, no pudo evitar pensar el solitario niño.

El nuevo se llamaba John Watson, según habia oido que decían unas niñas un poco mayores que él, para el niño sin amigos. John Watson no poseia nada especial como para que tuviera muchos amigos, pero, aunque quisiera negarlo, John era especial y él, lo sabia.

Sherlock el niño sin amigos, incontables veces quiso acercarse a John, para hablar con él, ya que, jamas en su corta vida habia nacido en él, el querer hablar con algun otro niño de su edad. Pero siempre se arrepentia.

Tenia miedo a ser rechazado; un sentimiento desconocido hasta entonces por él.

Sherlock sabia que John y él, no son equiparables. John, el niño nuevo era amigrable, hablador, prudente, muy alegre, todo lo contrario a él.

Sentado solo (como todos los días), veía a John quien venia con unos niños (que casualmente eran los que más lo molestaban) hablaban de un nuevo juego a control remoto que estaba en posesión de Wilson, se lo habian regalado hace unos días por haber sido su cumpleaños y como no queriendo, presumia lo genial de su regalo a los dos niños. Pero uno de los niños, no prestaba realmente atención a la conversación, su atención estaba siendo concentrada en Sherlock Holmes, el niño que habia llamado la atención de John por su particular personalidad.

Al día siguiente, John se acerco a Sherlock quien estaba leyendo un libro que ocupaba toda su atención.

—Hola, me llamo John, y… ¿tú eres?

Sherlock levanto la vista, encontrandose con el niño que había llamado su atención desde su llegada. Jamas había pensado que John se atreveria a hablarle.

—Hola, yo me llamo Sherlock.

—Wilson—empezó a decir, John. —Me dijo que tú eres capaz de saber de donde vienen las personas con tan solo verlas, ¿Es verdad?

—Así es, soy capaz de saber de donde vienen las personas y de muchas cosas más—dijo Sherlock, alardeando de sus habilidades de observación y deducción. —Quieres que te diga de donde eres, John. —Watson asistió frenéticamente.

Sherlock se tomo su tiempo para observar al niño delante de él, aunque, falta no hacia.

Con tan solo verlo la primera vez, dedujo todo de él.

—Vienes de Hampshire un condado en las costas de Inglaterra. Tus padres se están divorciando, porque él la engaña con otra mujer. No eres rico, tu madre tiene un salario normal, tu padre es medico, pero no contribuye con dinero desde hace unos meses. Tienes un hermano, Harry, estabas hablando de él, el otro día.

Se produjo silencio, hasta que...

— ¡Que genial, Sherlock! —hizo una pausa, como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas. — Eso a sido...increible. —

— ¿Enserio?... ¿enserio, piensas que es increíble? —pregunto, no dando por bueno lo que escuchaba que decía.

—Por supuesto— Sherlock, analizó a John, para asegurarse que no era una broma.

—Los niños no suelen decir eso.

— ¿Y que suelen decir, Sherlock?

—Dicen groserías, John.

— ¡John, tu mamá vino por ti! —se escucho que decía una maestra.

—Nos vemos mañana, Sherlock—dijo, empezando a alejarse para ir con la maestra, antes de irse, agrego — ¿Quieres comer conmigo a la hora del recreo, mañana? Tal vez podríamos ser amigos ¿Qué te parece?

Sherlock sonrió y asintió, feliz.

John no parecía ser un idiota potencial, pero tampoco era un genio super dotado como él, simplemente John H. Watson era perfecto para él, para Sherlock Holmes

Ahora tenía a un amigo, el unico amigo de su corta vida.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy mal para ser mi primer fanfic de la serie Sherlock? ¿O, sí les gusto?


	2. Capítulo 2: Preocupación

**Disclaimer: **La serie "Sherlock" no me pertenece, le pertenece a la BBC, y el personaje ficticio Sherlock Holmes le pertenece a Sir Arthur Ignatius Conan Doyle.

Oh, y antes de que se me olvide, no tengo beta reader así que si encuentran algun error ortografico sean tan amables de decirlo, por favor.

* * *

**Capítulo II: **Preocupación

—Sherlock, regresa. Todavía no hemos terminado de hablar, Sherlock.

— ¡Mycroft, no me dirijas la palabra! No quiero hablar contigo. A partir de hoy tú no eres más mi hermano mayor.

Decía el pequeño niño entre gritos. Se detuvo para encarar a su hermano.

— ¿Entonces, que soy?—pregunto Mycroft, siendo paciente como siempre a todo lo concerniente a su hermano menor.

El niño sonrió con superioridad, le encantaba cuando su hermano le preguntaba.

—Eres mí archienemigo—sentencio. Para después seguir caminando.

Y Mycroft se vio en la obligación de seguirlo. Él tenia que hacer comprender a Sherlock que estaba mal en su decisión, él era su hermano mayor y tenia que hacer algo para evitar la metida que iba dar su hermano sino lo hacia cambiar de opinión. En momentos como estos, él no podía estar tomando el té de la tarde. Era más importante hacer entender a Sherlock Holmes sus errores, algo difícil de realizar.

—Oh, muy bien. Soy un archienemigo que se preocupa por tu futuro y que sabe que no llegaras a ser un pirata como el "extravagante" capitán Jack Sparrow. Sherlock, entiende que los capitanes de esa época ya no son lo mismos a los capitanes de la actualidad. Porque no, cuando seas grande perteneces al gobierno británico, tiene más lógica que ser un pirata taimado—dijo el mayor de los Holmes.

El pequeño miro con molestia a su hermano, estaba cansado de la conversación que desde hace veinte minutos tenían, la cual no avanzaba nada.

—Mycroft, la diferencia entre tú y yo es que…yo ni drogado, amenazado de muerte, ni por mami pertenecería al gobierno británico, no sé como se te ocurrió, Mycry, no es lo más ingenioso que se te a ocurrido hasta ahora. Pero, tú en cambio si serás del dichoso gobierno británico del que tan empeñado estas a que yo pertenezca cuando sea grande. ¡No te preocupes tanto por mí y mi futuro!

—Sherlock, no quieres ser doctor como nuestro difunto abuelo, ni maestro de química como el tío, Geraldo, ni científico, ni violinista, no podrías comprar las necesidades diarias de la vida siendo un violista porque a ti no te gusta que te den órdenes, solamente tocas cuando quieres pensar. Podría enumerarte una larga lista de oficios, pero solamente seria una perdida inevitable de tiempo, es algo que no me puedo permitirme. A todos los oficios tú te encargarías de búscales algún defecto absurdo. Mami y todo el clan Holmes están preocupados por ti. ¿Con que te vas a mantener? Y no me vayas a decir que como pirata, como ese palurdo de Jack Sparrow. No te veo ningún futuro como pirata.

Todo dicho en la más inusual calma de la que un ser humano normal tendría.

—Mycroft, solamente tengo siete años, si tu preocupación es que me quede de mantenido con mami…te aseguro que no tienes por qué preocuparte. En cuanto cumpla dieciocho voy a inventar el oficio de detective asesor, para ayudar a los inútiles policías a encontrar el camino correcto.

— ¿Detective? ¿Qué paso con ser pirata como ese inútil de Jack Sparrow y tener un barco como el perla negra?

—Ya no me gusta mucho esa película, ahora, que mi afición por la película basura paso, me di cuenta que la historia es disparatada. No tiene lógica alguna. Pero, cuando estaba con la prima Shannon, vi una serie japonesa de lo más interesante, llamada: El detective Conan. Seré detective, pero no cualquier detective sino un detective asesor, el único en el mundo, yo invente el oficio. ¿Te gusta más que ser pirata? ¿Verdad?

Mycroft suspiro y medito. ¿Por qué Sherlock no le había dicho desde un principio y así evitar los minutos perdidos? Pensó, exasperado Mycroft.

En el exterior, Mycroft Holmes a simple vista parece ser el puberto tranquilo, pacifico y algo perezoso, pero en el fondo Mycroft siempre esta pensando como darle una muerte dolorosa a las personas que lo matan de la desesperación, literalmente hablando. La única excepción es Sherlock Holmes, su hermano menor al que siempre se abstiene de pensar en asesinarlo sin dejar pista alguna. Pero hay veces, como esta, cuando ni siendo él, se puede evitar.

Sherlock es siempre quien logra vencer todo lo que Mycroft intenta no caer.

—Siendo positivo, detective es mucho mejor que ser pirata y no se corre el riesgo de tener que secarte de la cárcel cada vez que se te ocurra hacer pillaje, ser pirata conllevaría ir contra la ley. Si, detective es una buena profesión—dijo al fin, dando por terminada la conversación que sabia que nuevamente se reanudaría cuando Sherlock Holmes (alias la oveja negra de la familia), encontrara otro oficio al cual quisiera dedicarse.

Era siempre lo mismo, y la señora Holmes siempre se disgustaba por la pequeña pelea de sus dos hijos.


End file.
